The present invention relates to a connector for a shielded flat electrical cable, and in particular to such a connector which also provides strain relief.
There are many known connectors for flat electrical cables providing for the ready connection and disconnection of such cables to and from electrical components and other cables. Many of these connectors provide a strain relief function.
A problem arises in the connection of shielded flat cables. Available connectors do not provide convenient means for connecting the shield of a shielded flat electrical cable. Soldering is sometimes used to connect a shield drain wire to the circuit board. However, disconnection of soldered contacts is cumbersome.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved connector for shielded flat electrical cable which permits ready electrical connection and disconnection of the shield as well as the cable conductors. Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a connector which also serves a strain relief function.